dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dragon Ball Z
thumb|206px|Logo Dragon Ball Z druga część serialu animowanego opartego na stworzonym przez Akirę Toriyamę komiksie Dragon Ball. Adoptuje mangowe rozdziały 195 – 519. Informacje Historia Dragon Ball Z opowiada historię dorosłego Goku, wraz z jego przyjaciółmi, którzy razem bronią Ziemię przed thumb|left|Główni pozytywni Bohaterowie z początku Dragon Ball Zatakami najróżniejszych złoczyńców od międzygalaktycznych imperatorów poprzez potężne Androidy na niemal niezniszczalnych magicznych istotach kończąc. Dragon Ball toczy się od dzieciństwa do osiągnięcia dorosłości przez Goku seria Dragon Ball Z jest natomiast kontynuacją jego dorosłego życia, ale jednocześnie toczy się od dzieciństwa do dorosłości jego syna Son Gohana co jest nawiązaniem do pierwszej serii. Wiele bohaterów w serii Dragon Ball Z dojrzewa i dorośleje, stają się coraz silniejsi przez to seria ta jest bardziej poważna i dramatyczna niż Dragon Ball w niektórych momentach jest bardzo brutalna. Anime posiada postacie i wydarzenia, które nie miały miejsca w mandze. Emisja Po raz pierwszy anime zostało wyemitowane 26 kwietnia 1989 roku w Japonii (Fuji TV) o godzinie 19:30 emisję zakończono 31 stycznia 1996 roku. Zanim przyjęto nazwę Dragon Ball Z, pojawiały się inne propozycje nazwythumb|260px|Fanart przedstawiający główne postacie serii takie jak: Dragon Ball 2, New Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball 90 czy Dragon Ball:Gohan's Big Adventure. Dragon Ball Z było emitowane w wielu krajach między innymi w Polsce. W Polsce wyemitowano serie, z francuskim dubbingiem i z polskim lektorem tak jak miało to miejsce w poprzedniej serii. W 2009 roku powstała odświeżona wersja serii pod tytułem Dragon Ball Kai. Cenzura Dragon Ball Z jest przeznaczony dla szerokiej gamy odbiorców, ze wszystkich grup wiekowych, jednak w serii tej są sceny przemocy, które nie są odpowiednie dla osób młodszych według europejskich i amerykańskich thumb|left|218px|Fanowski film przedstawiający niektóre wycięte sceny. Uwaga!!! Film zawiera drastyczne sceny i nie powinien być oglądany przez młodszych użytkownikówstandardów. W wersji Polskiej usunięto lub przerobiono cyfrowo wiele scen np. usunięto część sceny w której Freezer nabija na swój róg Kulilina i potrząsa nim, przez cenzurę w wielu wersjach (między innymi w polskiej) Mr. Satan jest nazywany Herkulesem. Fillery Fillery są to elementy fabuły, ktore nie pojawiają się w mandze były tworzone po to aby wyrównać akcję z mangi i anime ponieważ pierwotnie manga i anime były tworzone równolegle. Firma Toei Animation odpowiedzialna za Anime była zmuszona dodawać od czasu do czasu dodatkowe wątki poboczne, bohaterów czy wydłużone dialogi i opowieści danych postaci. Jednym z bajdziej popularnych choć niezbyt lubianych fillerów jest ten podczas walki Freezera i Goku na Namek otóż gdy Freezer uszkodził jądro planety powiedział, że wybuchnie ona za pięć minut, jednak planeta wybuchła dopiero po paru odcinkach od tego wydarzenia. "Najdłuższym" Fillerem jest saga Garlica Juniora, cała saga została wymyślona na potrzeby anime. Oto lista zawierająca większość fillerów z serii. *Początkowa sceny Dragon Ball Z, przed pojawieniem się farmera z shotgunem. *Sceny z Son Gohanem i tygrysem szablo-zębnym, aż do spotkania Piccolo przez Raditza *Opowiadanie historii, podczas której niszczona jest Planeta Vegeta, a Goku zostaje wysłany na Ziemię. * Większość scen podróży Goku po Drodze Węża (jak choćby wizyta w piekle i spotkanie z Gozem i Mezem, czy Wężowa Księżniczka). *Sceny, gdy Son Gohan spotyka robota, a później dinozaura, z którymi się zaprzyjaźnia. * Yamcha grający w baseballa. * Odwiedziny Planety Arlia przez Nappę i Vegetę. * Piccolo trenujący na pustyni (podnoszenie piramid). * Piccolo tworzący klony samego siebie, z którymi walczy. * Son Gohan spotykający sieroty. * Zamartwianie się Chi-Chi o losy Son Gohana w dziczy (fantazje o rekinie, który go zjada). * Wizyta Tenshinhana, Chiaotza, Kulilina i Yamchy w Pokoju Wahadeł i walka z Saiyanami. * Istnienie Gregory (świetlika na planecie Kaio), a także wszystkie sceny z nim (choć samą postać wymyślił Akira na potrzeby anime) * Opowieści Kaio o walkach Saiyan z Tsufulianami. * Nappa atakujący ekipę dziennikarzy i statki morskie. * Rozmowa Yajirobē z szefem policji. *Sceny z Yajirobē przed ścięciem ogona Vegety. * Przygody Bulmy, Son Gohana i Kulilina podczas podróży na Namek (jak choćby fałszywa planeta Namek czy Lustrzany Statek). * Goku trenujący na pustyni, w trakcie pobytu w szpitalu. * Statek Goku przyciągany przez gwiazdę. * Większość scen z pobytu Tenshinhana, Piccolo,Yamchy i Chiaotzu u Kaio. * Freezer zabijający Orlena. * Sceny, gdy Bulma musiała bronić Smoczej Kuli (między innymi jej problemy z ludźmi Freezera). * Próby Chi-Chi dostania się na Namek i rozmowa z Bulmą. * Zabawa twarzami Son Gohana i Kulilina przez Guldo, gdy ich uwięził w powietrzu. * Trenowanie pozycji przez ludzi Freezera pod dowództwem Kapitana Ginyū. * Opowieści Vegety o Królu Vegety. *Ucieczka Bulmy od dinozaura. * Zamiana ciał Bulmy i Kapitana Ginyū. * Większość scen walki Goku i Freezera. * Wizyta oddziału Ginyu na planecie Kaio. * Scena, gdy ludzie Freezera sprawdzają, czy Freezer przeżył wybuch planety Namek. * Scena, w której Vegeta widzi Goku Super Saiyanina. * W mandze Vegeta po rzekomej śmierci Goku sam wymyśla jak ożywić Goku, by mógł z nim walczyć (w anime, cieszy się z jego śmierci i atakuje Son Gohana). * Większość scen, gdy Nameczanie przebywają w Capsule Corp. * Flirt matki Bulmy z Vegetą. * Odtworzenie ciała Freezera przez jego ojca (pół mechaniczny Freezer). * Błagania Cold Daio by Trunks z przyszłości oszczędził mu życie. *Chi-Chi kupująca wyprawkę na studia dla Son Gohana. *W mandze nie widzimy, co się dzieje na Yardrat (podczas wizyty Goku). *Sceny treningu Son Gohana, Goku i Piccolo razem w Pokoju Czasoprzestrzennym; to samo tyczy się reszty wojowników (w mandze jest tylko kilka scen z ich treningu). *Nauka jazdy, w której biorą udział Goku i Piccolo. *Ojciec Bulmy przynoszący nową zabawkę do pokoju Trunksa. *Sceny z Roshim, Oolongiem i Chiaotzu w domu mistrza Roshi. *Wizyta Maron na wyspie mistrza Roshi. * Większość scen, gdy Goku leży chory w domu i ma koszmary. *Utarczka androidów z motocyklistami podczas poszukiwań Goku. *Chiaotzu gotujący dla mistrza Roshi. *Czołgi atakujące Cella. *Przyjęcie urodzinowe Son Gohana. *Duża część walki Goku z Cellem. *Część walki Wojowników Z z Cell Jr. *Turniej walk i większość scen pobytu Goku w zaświatach. *Większość scen ze szkoły Son Gohana (jak choćby pierwsza randka). *Część walki między C 18 oraz Mighty Maskiem (Son Goten & Trunks). *Część walki Son Gohana z Daburą. *Walka pomiędzy Son Gotenem, Trunksem i Mr. Popo. *Część walki między Son Gohanem i Majin Buu. *Walka Vegetto z Majin Buu w zwykłej postaci (w mandze Vegetto od razu zamienił się w SSJ). *Sceny, podczas których Dabra w zaświatach przyłącza się do Videl, Bulmy i Chi-Chi szukając Son Gohana. *Większość scen w głowie Bū. * Wizyta Kid Bū na planecie bogów. *W mandze Bū sam znalazł Vegetę i Goku po zniszczeniu Ziemi i odbudowaniu swojego ciała (w anime wzywali go emitując energię). *Walka Goku SSJ2 z Kid Bū (w mandze od razu użył SSJ3). * Sceny po pokonaniu Bū, aż do scen "10 lat później" (w mandze te 10 lat to tylko kilka scen). Przyjęcie serii Seria została bardzo dobrze przyjęta przez widzów. Mimo, że powstała ponad 20 lat temu przetrwała próbę czasu i nadal jest bardzo popularna, dotarła do wielu dzieci i dorosłych na całym świecie. Wynika to głównie z przejrzystego przedstawienia walki dobra ze złem, charakterystycznych postaci, ciekawej fabuły. Dragon Ball Z przedstawia wiele pozytywnych wartości takich jak rodzina, przyjaciele, miłość, szacunek do innych, pokazuje, że nie można się poddawać, z pasją dążyć do celu co również jest powodem popularności tej serii. Dragon Ball Z odegrało dużą rolę w popularyzacji anime w krajach kultury zachodniej. Ciekawostki * Toriyama w wywiadzie POWIEDZIAŁ, że manga Dragon Ball miała skończyć się pokonaniem Freezy.http://www.kanzenshuu.com/intended-end/freeza/ Sagi Dragon Ball Z składa się z czterech głównych sag: #Saiya-jin Saga (odcinki 1 – 35) #Freezer Saga (odcinki 36 – 107) #Cell Saga (odcinki 108 – 194) #Majin Bū Saga (odcinki 195 – 291) Poszczególne sagi dzielą się na mniejsze części: *Saiya-jin Saga **Vegeta Saga (odcinki 1 – 35) *Freezer Saga **Namek Saga (odcinki 36 – 67) **Ginyū Saga (odcinki 68 – 74) **Freezer Saga (75 – 107) *Garlic Junior Saga (odcinki 108 – 117) – saga pojawia się wyłącznie w anime, stanowi coś w rodzaju osobnej sagi. *Cell Saga **Trunks Saga (odcinki 118 – 125) **Android Saga (odcinki 126 – 139) **Cell Saga (odcinki 140 – 165) ***Fukanzentai Cell Saga (Podsaga Cella Niedoskonałego) (odcinki 140-151) ***Hakanzentai Cell Saga (Podsaga Cella Półdoskonałego) (odcinki 152-159) ***Kanzentai Cell Saga (Podsaga Cella Doskonałego) (odcinki 160-165) **Cell Games Saga (odcinki 166 – 194) *Majin Bū Saga **Great Saiyaman Saga (odcinki 195 – 209) **Tournament Saga (odcinki 210 – 219) **Babidi Saga (odcinki 220 – 231) **Majin Bū Saga (odcinki 232 – 291) Są mniej lub bardziej szczegółowe sposoby podziału jednak najczęściej stosuje się podział na cztery główne sagi. Lista Odcinków Filmy OVA *The Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. *Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Dokładny opis znajduje się w artykule Lista filmów i odcinków specjalnych Dragon Ball. Dubbing W wersji polskiej dubbing pojawia się tylko w filmach 12 i 13, w serialu tekst był czytany przez lektora. W polskiej wersji było dwóch lektorów: *Zbigniew Dobrzański (odcinki 1 – 3) *Zbigniew Raciborski (odcinki 4 – 291) Dzięki szybko rosnącej popularności Dragon Ball Z doczekało się wielu wersji językowych dubbingu, najpopularniejsze wersji językowe to wersja japońska, francuska, niemiecka i angielska, choć są też bardziej "egzotyczne" wersje np. arabska. Oto lista głosów z oryginalnej Japońskiej wersji Dragon Ball Z: Obsada *'Reżyser': Daisuke Nishio. *'Scenariusz': Atsushi Maekawa, Aya Matsui Hiroshi Toda, Katsuyuki Sumisawa, Keiji Terui, Masashi Kubota, Reiko Yoshida, Satoru Akahori, Sumio Uetake, Takao Koyama, Toshiki Inoue, Yoshiyuki Suga. *'Scenorys (Storyboard)': Daisuke Nishio (26 odcinków), Johei Matsuura, Katsumi Aoshima, Kazuhisa Takenouchi, Minoru Okazaki, Mitsuo Hashimoto, Osamu Kasai, Shigeyasu Yamauchi (32 odcinków), Yoshihiro Ueda. *'Reżyser telewizyjny': Atsutoshi Umezawa, Daisuke Nishio (23 odcinków), Hidehiko Kadoda, Hidehiko Kadota, Hiroki Shibata, Johei Matsuura, Junichi Fujise, Kazuhisa Takenouchi, Kazuhito Kikuchi, Masahiro Hosoda, Minoru Okazaki, Mitsuo Hashimoto, Osamu Kasai, Shigeyasu Yamauchi (31 odcinków), Takahiro Imamura, Tatsuya Orime, Yoshihiro Ueda. *'Character Design': Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru (odcinki 200 – 291), Yuji Ikeda. *'Rysownicy': Chigusa Yokoyama, Hitoshi Nagasaki, Kayoko Koitabashi, Kenji Matsumoto, Masazumi Matsumiya, Shigenori Takada, Shinobu Takahashi, Takeo Yamamoto, Tsutomu Fujita, Yoshito Watanabe, Yuji Ikeda. *'Dyrektor animacji': Ichio Hayashi (odc 245), Ichiroo Hattori, Isao Hayashi, Katsumi Aoshima, Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru (OP 2 odc 44, 120), Kazuya Kuda, Keisuke Masunaga (18 odcinków), Masahiro Shimanuki, Masaki Sato (odc 64), Masayuki Uchiyama, Minoru Maeda, Mitsuo Shindō, Naoaki Houjou, Naoki Miyahara, Naoyoshi Yamamuro, Sachio Ebisawa, Shingo Ishikawa, Takeo Ide, Tomekichi Takeuchi, Yukio Ebisawa, Yuuji Hakamada. *'Producent': Kenji Shimizu (Fuji TV), Kōzō Morishita. *'Asystent Reżysera Telewizyjnego': Akihiko Yamaguchi, Hidehiko Kadota, Junichi Fujise, Keiko Hashimoto, Tatsuya Orime, Toshihiro Ishikawa, Yasuhiro Kamimura. *'Asystent Producenta': Hiromi Seki (Toei Animation), Seiichi Hiruta (Toei Animation). *'Rysownicy tła': Chigusa Yokoyama, Eiko Ito, Goichi Katanosaka, Hideaki Kudo, Hiroaki Kaneko, Hiromitsu Shiozaki, Hisaharu Iijima (odc 42), Hitoshi Nagasaki, Izumi Wada, Junichi Taniguchi, Kayoko Koitabashi, Kazuhiko Suzuki, Kazumi Chiba, Keito Watanabe, Kenji Matsumoto, Kyōko Matsunaga, Masanori Tachibanada, Masao Kajitani, Masuo Nakayama, Mio Isshiki, Momonori Taniguchi, Mutsumi Matsui, Nanae Fukui, Natsuyo Kato, Noriyoshi Doi, Reiichirō Yanagisawa, Rumiko Minemura, Sanae Makino, Sawako Takagi, Shinichi Kamiyama, Shinobu Takahashi, Shoji Tokiwa, Tadahiko Ono, Tadashi Iwasa, Takeo Yamamoto, Tatsuro Iseri, Tetsuhiro Shimizu, Toki Sakamaki, Tomoko Shitamoto, Tomoko Takahashi, Tomoko Yoshida, Toshiko Odagiri, Yoko Ichihara, Yuji Kihara, Yukio Suzuki, Yuko Iida, Yuko Saitou, Yumiko Ogata, Yutaka Ito. *'Edycja': Shinichi Fukumitsu. *'Dodatkowe animacje': Akemi Seki, Akihiko Nomura, Akiko Matsumoto, Akira Kato, Ayumi Kondou, Chikako Uesugi, Chiori Matsuda, Chizuko Kawamura, Daisuke Hiruma, Eriko Kimura, Hideaki Maniwa, Hidehiko Kadota, Hideki Inoue, Hiroaki Shimizu, Hiroaki Yoshikawa, Hiromi Ono, Hiromi Shirakami, Hiroyuki Kanbe, Hisashi Nakayama, Iwao Ōtsuka, Izumi Ichiki, Izumi Komatsu, Jin Ehara, Junji Kiyohara, Junko Miyamoto, Junko Shirasu, Kanae Suwa, Kayo Nangumo, Kayo Tanahashi, Kazue Ōneda, Kazufumi Takano, Kazuhiro Takahashi, Kazuyoshi Minato, Keiko Sasa, Kenichi Koyabe, Kimiko Hoshi, Kiyomi Ishiwata, Kiyomi Masuda, Kiyomi Masuko, Kōichirō Tanigishi, Koji Usui, Kouji Aoki, Kumiko Horikoshi, Kuniko Iwagami, Kunitoshi Ishii, Kyoko Higurashi, Maki Ito, Masahiro Hamamori, Masahiro Takano. *'Muzyka'Masatoshi Hakada, Masayuki Yoshihara, Mayumi Fukushi, Mayumi Nakamura, Megumi Yamashita, Midori Iwai, Miho Fujimoto, Minako Ito, Mineto Shibawaki, Miwa Oshima, Miyako Nishiwaki, Miyuki Abe, Miyuki Nakamura, Miyuki Shibazaki, Miyuki Yano, Naoaki Houjou, Naoki Mishiba, Naoki Tate, Noriko Ichihashi, Rumiko Ōmiya, Sai Yamane, Sanae Kojima, Shigeru Komatsuzaki, Shigeru Nishioka, Shigetaka Nagata, Shiho Takeuchi, Shiho Tamai, Shinichi Kaneko, Shinji Higashida, Shiori Nozawa, Takahiro Umehara, Takashi Aoyama, Takayuki Komori, Takayuki Ushiki, Takeshi Mochida, Tomoko Hirokawa, Tomoko Tanifuji, Tomomi Shimazaki, Toshiko Nakamura, Toshiyuki Komaru, Toshiyuki Sugano, Wataru Abe, Yasushi Morimoto, Yoko Arai, Yoko Tanida, Yoshie Komatsu, Yoshifumi Miyaji, Yosuji Kudo, Yū Ōkusa, Yuko Inoue, Yūko Kogawara. *'Malowanie': Fumie Itō, Hideko Sakai, Hiromi Saitō, Ikuno Shimada, Ikuyo Uemura, Kaoru Sugawara, Maki Kamioka, Mariko Higuchi, Mayumi Shiba, Michiko Masui, Miho Sudō, Misae Suzuki, Sachiko Itsukida, Satoshi Nakahata, Takayo Matsui, Tokie Ōkawara. *'Główne animacje': Akio Katada, Akira Inagami, Chikako Uesugi, Eisaku Inoue, Hideko Okimoto, Hiroshi Takeuchi, Hisashi Eguchi, Katsuhiro Nakatsuru, Katsuki Aoshima, Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru (21 odcinków), Kazuo Takigawa, Kazuya Hisada, Kenji Yokoyama, Kiyoshi Matsumoto, Kuniko Iwagami, Mamoru Hosoda (odc 173), Masahiro Shimanuki, Masaki Sato (17 odcinków), Masako Sankaku, Masayuki Uchiyama, Miki Ugai, Minako Ito, Naoki Mishiba, Naoki Miyahara, Naoki Tate, Naotoshi Shida, Naoyoshi Yamamuro, Noriko Ichihashi, Noriko Shibata, Taiichiro Kohara, Takahiro Yoshimatsu, Takeo Ide, Teruhisa Ryu, Tetsuya Numako, Tetsuya Saeki, Tomekichi Takeuchi, Tomoya Iida, Toshiyuki Sugano, Yoko Arai, Yoko Iizuka, Yosuji Kudo, Yukio Ebisawa. *'Zdjęcia': Hiroshi Itō, Katsunori Maehara, Sadafumi Sano, Takeshi Ando, Takeshi Fukuda, Tetsuo Oofuji, Yukio Sugiyama. *'Realizatorzy produkcji': Akihiko Yamaguchi, Kazumi Fujioka, Kazumitsu Matsusaka, Kouichi Hirose, Mitsuo Hashimoto, Yoshiaki Yanagi, Yuichi Suenaga *'Menager produkcji': Matsuji Kishimoto (1 – 58), Take Torimoto (59 – 109), Akihiko Yamaguchi (110 – 169), Yuichi Suenaga (170 – 291). *'Public Relations': Yumiko Shigeoka (Fuji TV). *'Nagrywanie': Kenji Ninomiya. *'Muzyka': Shunsuke Kikuchi. *'Reżyser Dźwiękowy': Nobuhiro Komatsu. *'Efekty Dźwiękowe': Hidenori Arai. *'Efekty Specjalne': Chiaki Hirao, Kazuya Sakurada, Kunji Tanifuji, Masayuki Kawachi, Masayuki Nakajima, Nobuhiro Shimokawa, Shoji Sato, Yoshiaki Okada, Yūji Okajima, Yukari Hashimoto. Utwory W polskiej wersji językowej na początek i koniec odcinka odgrywany jest ten sam utwór pod tytułem "Dragon Ball Z".thumb|right|polski początek Jednak w oryginalnej wersji Japońskiej (a także w wielu innych) utwór początkowy jest różny od kończacego odcinek. Oto lista utworów z wersji Japońskiej: *Utwory Początkowe *#Cha-La Head-Cha-La (odcinki 1 – 199) *#*Wersja pierwsza utworu (odcinki 1 – 21) *#*Wersja druga utworu (odcinki 22 – 117) *#*Wersja trzecia utworu (odcinki 118 – 199) *#"We Gotta Power".(odcinki 200 –291) thumb|left|250px|Cha-la head Cha-la *Utwory Kończące #Detekoi Tobikiri Zenkai Pawā! (でてこいとびきりZENKAIパワー!, odcinki 1 – 199) #"Boku-tachi ha Tenshi Datta(We Were Angels)"(僕達は天使 った, odcinki 200 – 291) Galeria Logo DBZ (FUNimation).png|Logo DBZ zaprojektowane przez FUNimation DBZ Logo (001-199).png|Logo w czołówce. Odcinki 001-199 DBZ Logo (200-291).png|Logo w czołówce. Odcinki 200-291 Logo DBZ (Francja).png|Logo w czołówce wersji francuskiejTa wersja była również nadawana w Polsce za pośrednictwem RTL7, później TVN7. Uw5640_dragon-ball-z-burst-limit.jpg|Logo z czołówki gry Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit Przypisy is:Dragonball Z Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Dragon Ball Kategoria:Dragon Ball Z Kategoria:Do podzielenia na sagi